Guardians
by Kaname-Samas-Angel
Summary: In this day and age Angels were known as Guardians back centuries ago and to which Kagome has found herself staring at one. Valetta is known as the Guardian of Spirits, leads Kagome back to life where Kagome starts the rebirth as an Guardian as herself.


**Chapter 1**

**...**

"So what do you choose priestess?" The voice echoed around her, as Kagome sat in light. Nothing was there as Kagome stayed still listening to the voice. "But you said I wouldn't be able to see them for a whole century?" A sighed came out of nowhere and Kagome took a breath, realizing that she was holding onto it for a while. She was scared… She froze when she heard voice calling her name, but nobody in sight. "Yes priestess, but after the century you will be able to move outside the sanctuary." Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against her knees that she brought up. "Inuyasha…." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "The half demon and everyone else will believe you are dead, no one can know you're alive again when you're being reborn. Remember the rebirth takes over a century." Kagome nodded and took a shaky breath in. "Okay." Closing her eyes tight, Kagome waited for the pain to start. _Good choice priestess._ Her eyes snapped open quickly. That voice sounded way to close. Lifting her head, Kagome came face to face with a little girl.

The little girl had silver hair that pooled around her feet, with a pretty green kimono on. Kagome's eyes rested on the girl's eyes. Clear as crystal. "Who.." The girl smiled. _I'm Valetta. Guardian of Spirits or to you Angel of Spirits and I'm here to guide you back. _Kagome stared at the girl. She heard the girl's voice but her lips didn't moved. Noticing the scared expression, the girl came closer. _Because I'm the Guardian of Spirits, I lost my voice when I was able to see dead and live spirits. I can now only talk to the dead spirits and guardians within their mind. _Kagome nodded as she understood the best she could. "I'm truly dead?" Valetta nodded as she smiled disappeared. _You're already buried, but when you wake up I shall be there next to you. So don't panic on the way back._ "What?" Valetta reach out with her hand, covering Kagome's eyes with her hand Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

...

Back in life, Valetta watched as Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome's grave, tears running down his cheeks. Noting that he's the only one here and that Kagome won't be far now, meant Valetta need to move quickly. Reaching out and touching Inuyasha's spirit, she made the spirit crave food which causes Inuyasha to turn around and head back towards the village. When he was out of sight and smell sight, Valetta walked out from the bushes and started to dig.

...

Opening her eyes again, Kagome was looking up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. _Welcome back. _Moving her eyes to her left, Kagome found Valetta sitting right next to her, like she promised before. When it clicked inside and Kagome quickly sat up and watched the world around her spin too fast for her liking. Watching as Kagome grabbed her head, Valetta shook her head. _Kagome not too fast, you may be back but you're not that strong yet. You have been dead for 2 centuries now, were in the 17__th__ century. Your body needs to rest. _Kagome opened her mouth but nothing happened when she tried to talk. Shaking as she thought something happened like when Valetta was brought back, she started to cry. _Relax Kagome, like I said you have been dead for 2 centuries. Everything in your body has stopped working, which I'm surprised that you're able to move right now. Which you need rest and to be in a sanctuary soon as possible._

Nodding Kagome allow Valetta to hold Kagome and then next was she in a room. The fireplace was the only source of light in the room, gaining her sight; Kagome noticed there was someone sitting in the chair that was placed next to the fire, having their back towards them. Grabbing her hand, Valetta lead Kagome away from the double windows and to the two seat couch that was on the other side of where the other person was. Sitting down, Kagome realized there were two women sitting in the couch on the other side. One of them had long blonde hair that must have reached near her hips and had the clear blue eyes. The other woman had long curly black hair but with white eyes.

"Welcome Kagome, we have been waiting for you. I hope Valetta was good to you." The blonde hair woman spoke with a smile and Valetta also smiled at Kagome as she nodded, knowing she couldn't talk yet. "You will be able to speak within 50 years, 47 years the earliest." The black hair woman answered Kagome's problem of not talking. But the answer only scared her. Feeling the spirit shaken, Valetta reach out and patted Kagome's leg. _Remember Kagome you have been dead for centuries, it's only natural that it takes forever. Anyways this is Sarah; she's guardian of Illusions and is in charge of this sanctuary. _The blonde hair woman known as Sarah bowed her head. _And this is Isabella Guardian of Light._ The black hair woman also bowed her head. "We will help you with your rebirth Kagome." Isabella said as she gave Kagome a sweet smile.

Feeling a little better that the people in front of her aren't that bad, a question popped into Kagome's mind. A giggle was heard within Kagome's mind as she turned to Valetta. _That's easy Kagome. How you were brought up and how your spirit was. You're the new Guardian of Hope._

_..._

55 years later, Valetta was worried that Kagome was a late rebirth. Sarah was said that we shouldn't worry. Kagome's body is back to most life. Her muscles are slowly coming back now, but now it's been 3 years since Sarah said we shouldn't worry, but her voice is still missing. Watching Kagome with Isabella and Exotic the Guardian of Dark, Valetta turned to Sarah. _Maybe we should call Milsha, just in case something went wrong. If Kagome turns out to not being able to talk or even speak in our minds, she can't live forever by writing out what she wants to ask or saying._ Sarah rubbed her hair, as she made it stuck out a bit more. "I know, it's starting to worry myself as well…" Placing the tea cup down, Sarah stood up as Milsha appeared in front of her. White hair, white eyes and still in the same flowing white kimono, Sarah smiled to Milsha. "I think we have a problem Mil…" Blinking Milsha turned around where Isabella, Exotic and Kagome were.

"Don't worry Sarah. Her voice box is getting stronger, give her few more years, for she needs to find the voice of Hope. The voice that gives every human, guardian and even demons hope." A relief sighed sounded in their minds as they turned around and saw Valetta happy.

...

"It's now been 87 years since your rebirth. How's yours coming along?" Elder Kin was here, validating Kagome. Elders are known as superiors to the Guardians as Kagome learnt over the years. Never disobey them for they will punish you greatly. But there are some that are higher than Elders, but only Elders can communicate with. They are known as Siers, Angels that are close to the God.

Elder Kin watched Kagome as she brought different barriers up and light magic to life. "Good. Now see if you can purity this." Kin threw his hand out as a small spider demon appeared at Kagome. Squeaking Kagome rise both of her hands up and watched as the spider purity it. _Kagome…._ Hearing Valetta speak in her mind in amazed, Kagome turned around and stared at everyone. Everyone had smiles as Kin bowed his head. "You passed Kagome and it also seems you have your voice back." Kagome blinked in confusion. "But I do-." Kagome stopped talking and screamed out in happiness. Valetta jumped at Kagome and gave Kagome a hug, leaving Kin to turn around to Sarah. "It seems like you need to start helping her with her voice of Hope now." Nodding Sarah smiled. "Of course we will Elder."

...

Trying to breathe through her mouth to get any air in her lungs, Sango madly run with Shippo right at heels. They were only supposed to find what happened to the scouting group, not to get chased by some dragon looking demon. "Sango!" Shippo called out as Sango felt her legs were slowly dropping off her hips, but it seems like Shippo wasn't out of breathe yet. "If we keep going straight, we're going to end up in Southern lands!" Sango didn't care where she was heading. She just wanted a nice seat to die in. "Ship-po…." A few pants in between. "I don't.. CARE!" Just as she yelled out the last word, Sango felt like she ran through something. But she knew she didn't. Feeling Shippo next to her, she made sure not to stop. "We're going to be in trouble Sango!"

Before she could screamed at Shippo, Sango noticed someone in front of them. A male? Cat ears or were they dog ears? "Huh?" Sango watched as 4 large males, dressed in armor and holding swords came out in front of the male. "No…" Sango panic as the males ran towards them but ran passed them and started to attack the dragon like creature. Coming to a stop, Sango fell to her knees as Shippo came and stood in front of Sango. "We're safe?" Sango asked but was barely understood. "Yes you are little one." Sango looked up at the male who had a smiled but Shippo block the sight. "Who are you?" The male looked up at Shippo with still his smile in place. "Name Alex, Guardian of Strength." Sango was confused as long with Shippo. "Guardian as in an Angel?" The man Alex nodded his head. "Any of you guys injury?" Shippo shook his head but point down at Sango. "She had one of the dragon teeth in her leg." Alex nodded and turned around. Shippo listen as he spoke in a language he didn't understood at all. "Hai." Alex laughed as the figure walked up next to Alex. The figure that Shippo notice was female had a white cloak on, covering the 6 layered blue kimono with the hood up, covering her face.

"You need to speak in the language, so others don't know what we're talking about." The cloaked woman had her sight kept on Alex all the time at which she sighed. "I don't have to.." Shippo blinked in confusion. _I know that voice but I don't at the same time. _Shippo watched the woman as she moved to look towards them. "Shippo?" Sango looked up and was shocked as she was able to look up under the hood. Pushing the hood back, Kagome watched as Shippo's eyes widen. "You're a live Sango!" Kagome smiled as she clapped her hands together. "How are you a live Kagome?" Shippo asked still watching Kagome.

...

**NA:** Just so you know, I don't have a beta and my grammar is truly bad, so sorry haha anyways Hi all =] This actually came to me in my dreams, strange enough and I had to get it down. Now I don't know how quickly I will update, for I'm working on my other stories (summaries are on my profile) and I don't want to rush this. Anyways please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.


End file.
